Becoming your world
by xokatel
Summary: What happened when Ren oversteps his boundaries, falling further in love with the planet Cray and coming back to see a certain Shadow Paladin? What is Blaster Dark's reaction upon the constant seen of the boy and how is it they are always so connected? Find out! Blaster Blade x Ren and mentioned Kaichi, Yaoi, BL 18


"Becoming your world."

A/N: Silverwing123 this is a Dark/Ren story for you, my dear. I added some sweet lemonade at the end and I do hope you enjoy. I put way too many feels in this.

Warnings: Yaoi (guy on guy) Sexual content, Language, Angst!

Shippings: Blaster-Dark/Ren (Main), Ren/Kai (slight and one-sided), Kai/Aichi (mentioned as being established)

* * *

The red head smiled looking over at the photos on his desk. He noticed the gleam, in Kai's eye, in one of the pictures. Ren took the notion to pick up the picture, seeing a certain brunette, frowning ,as per usual, next to him

Things had certainly changed. He looked to the next picture, their last summer break, training with Q4, Kai looked stoic as usual, but more relaxed. He didn't seem as tense, standing next to the younger blue haired boy. "You certainly have _gone soft_, Kai" Ren spoke aloud with a sigh.

A part of him missed being Kai's center of focus, yet it was all inevitable. He chose to get stronger and chose the darkness. A part of him that would never truly leave.

* * *

6 months ago

"_Hah," Ren exhaled deeply, his voice seeming quite pleased and content. He cuddled himself closer to the larger body next to him, admiring the brilliance in the dark emerald eyes._

"_I'm glad to see you're actually smiling," a much deeper voice spoke out. Said person wrapped two arms around the redhead tentatively, feeling Ren's lips brush against his cheek. "You always were there for me, Blast Dark,"_

_Said Vanguard had looked away from his friend, arms loosening around the boy, as he cheeks tinged. "It was only natural.."_

"_Oh? But you did say you spent all that time looking after me, since the day Psyqualia accepted me.. neh?" Ren had a most amused grin on his face. He changed his position so he was sitting right in the center of Dark's lap, turning around so they were face to face. Blaster Dark and him had spent another time bonding in Cray. This routine had been following for several months now. Dark removed the dark black armor wearing only his dark blue pants and top. His hair had grown slightly, dark blue/black locks reaching down to his neck. Ren smiled, looking up at the Vanguard. "You could pass for a civilian quite easily~" _

_Ren stuck his tongue out at the Vanguard, toppling over with laughter at Dark's response. The older man just turned his head, looking up at the night sky in front of him. "You know I can't just do that..and you know better then to keep coming out here."_

_Ren straightened up his body, kneeling in Blaster Dark's lap, arms enveloping him. Ren buried his face within the crook of the older one's neck. He mused, "Are you worried about me now..?"_

_Blaster Blade, sighed, rolling his eyes seeing the younger body settle against his own. "You know the answer by now.."_

"_I just want to hear it," Ren's voice subsided for a moment looking deep ,into those emerald green eyes ,with his own. He saw a certain glow of emotion, Blaster Dark's muscles tensed considerably. Ren's voice was much darker, at his final words. "I don't think Kai does anymore..."_

'_Second to that guy again,' Oh sure he had fought against Kai before, he knew of his skills. Still he hated all the unease Ren had just mentioning the boy. _

"_Well.." Ren cried out to him, speaking right against the Vanguard's ear. _

"_Well, what?" Dark tried out, annoyed. _

"_Dark-chan?"_

"_Don't do that,"_

"_Oh, I forgot you hated that name.."_

"_I don't mean that! well yes..I do hate that name." The older man twitched, it was beginning to get to him. He stretched out his arms, taking Ren fully into his arms. He cradled Ren, hands under either the back of his neck or waist. The younger boy laid helpless against his form, feeling like a child. _

"_What is it?" Ren gulped, feeling a strong grip upon one of his hands. The larger hand guided his own to the left side of the Paladin's chest. He looked up in a daze, shaking his head a bit. "What are you saying?" Ren asked, hesitant._

_He felt the eractic pounding against his hand, by the time he looked up, Dark's eyes were closed. "Mm.." Ren groaned feeling two lips pressed up against his own, less gentle then he would have imagined yet-wait imagined?_

_He felt his heart betraying him as he shut his eye closed, wanting to feel such contact, so desperately. His body arched against the larger man's hands and buried his own into the dark raven locks of Blaster Dark. A moist and soft tongue lingered upon his bottom lip, before they broke apart. Dark opened his eyes first pressing a light kiss against Ren's temples._

_Dark pulled away from the boy, letting him leave as he choose._

"_I don't know much about Kai...but I do know enough about you and-" Dark paused thumbing over the wet trickles falling down the red-head's face. Ren held his hands out to his side, shaking his head. _

'_What was this, right now?' Ren asked himself._

"_Anyone who knows you and has at least half of their common sense left,would care for you, and want you in their life," Dark admitted, surprisingly, he looked directly into the boy's eyes, not turning around once or stirring._

_Ren grinned, a hand caressing the older male's face. There was a certain sparkle in his eye as he pressed their foreheads together, noses touching. "Ahh~ So you do like it when I come to Cray?" _

"_Ah-Like hell I want you to just come in here and get yourself nearly killed just because you're bored.." Dark spat out at the boy, turning his head away, the moment completely killed. That was all he got from it? He continued with a sheepish look, "at least tell me when you're coming here..instead of just going wherever the hell you choose, not all units are completely passive when got off guard." _

"_But what's the danger?" Ren pouted, an evil grin sporting his face, he leaned in and whispered against the man's lips. "You'll be there to protect me right?"_

_Dark closed the gap between the two of them, a soft featherlight kiss. "You're evil you know that?"_

"_Che,"_

"_And you can't just expect me to always be there in time, seriously just give me a damn notice.."_

_Ren's face lit up at the words, laughing. "Thank you," and followed up with a. "I really needed you.."_

_Their world seemed to stand still in that moment. All others long forgotten as they looked at each other._

* * *

_-Present Day-_

Ren sighed looking over the cards on his desk. You could see quite a lot from the three story building, being the head of Foo Fighter had certain perks. Still his teammates gone home now, and the long weekend prolonged by a holiday.

"I wonder how mad he will be, if I were to drop by for now?" Ren chided, imagining the beautiful anger plastered on the Shadow Paladin's face. It was around 12:00am their time ,marking his final day of being 17 done, and his last year at with the high school vanguard club.

So much had changed over the years, and Ren had made more then occasional visits to Cray, majority of the time letting Dark know (even if that did mean just a few minutes of warning before transporting his soul into the planet). It came to the point where Blaster Dark just blurted out to_ just go live with him_, seeing as he spent more time there then in their own world.

Ren had managed to find himself quite connected, using Psyqualia the longest of his friends and almost thoughtlessly could enter the planet. He knew Dark would just be more concerned. Ren then rationalized "It_ is_ my 18th birthday, he could forgive me this once. Besides he'd only say I'd doing more harm by staying up late to see him..so it'll be okay."

Ren closed his eyes, a bright yellow glow encasing his body, and a breeze seemed to sweep across his long red locks of hair. He relaxed himself completely freeing his soul from body and entering the world where Blaster Dark was, yet again.

Ren took a seat after a few seconds of wandering around the planet. He knew his Vanguard would find him eventually, they had that bond after all. He'd snuck in here enough to test that theory right. So Ren leaned back, feeling like a king on his throne, waiting for his majestic knight to come to his side.

As the moments passed he became worried, seeing only a few Flogals and Wingal's from the Royal Paladin units run by. There wasn't a chaos paladin here, maybe he truly should have told Dark before all this happened?

Ren walked around aimlessly leaning down to brush through the soft blue locks of hair upon Wingal's head. "It's amazing how close you are to our normal dogs back home?" Ren spoke and at the world normal heard a wild barking to follow.

"Not that there's anything wrong with it, I love all Vanguards and units.." Ren said passing by the blue dog and walking forward to where he believed Shadow Paladin's would be. Wingal cocked his head to the side following after the boy.

The dark aura they emitted wasn't hard to confuse and he walked ahead towards a very steep mountainous range in front of him. He bit down on his lip, the inner sadist inside of him intrigued by the sharp edges all around the bottom of the mountain, a fog glazed stories above it.

Blaster Dark nearly rolled his eyes listening to another lecture from the Skull Witch Nemain. She was an attractive vanguard yet so insanely sadistic it scared off nearly every unit who would come close to her. Nemain had the long purple locks draped down to her chest, and what appeared to be like a black leotard, exposing the center of her abdomen and leaving plenty of room for cleavage.

Blaster Dark only looked at her as his comrade, something which she was quite glad for. They could find comfort and relax around each other.

"You need to learn to trust the other vanguard's you know, not even the other types of units but within the Shadow Paladin's," she had quipped hands on her hips, looking as terrifying as ever with the large black blade's of armor surrounding her frame.

"Ah," Blaster Dark just breathed out, not really bothering to argue with the witch anymore than it seemed necessary. He merely rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that night, leaning his frame hard against the rocky wall behind him. "Yet the Vanguard is still the one who needs to lead, although it may not seem fair to you, you're forgetting that.."

"You're hopeless you know that", the witch breathed out. "Next time our clans are endangered just let us in more okay?..like Blaster Blade does,"

"Why _is he _always brought up?" Dark pouted, shaking his head before walking forward upon the mountain top.

His eyes opened widely at the witches incessant laughing. "You're _boyfriend's _here again~ Is it _your honeymoon still_? I thought he was just here this morning,"

"Che,Shut up already you damn witch", Blaster Dark quickly spoke out, shaking his head down seeing his red-haired fighter leaning down petting and playing with the smaller vanguards below. "Damn, kid has no sense of fear..that's what worries me,"

The witched held an arm against her abdomen, keeling over in a fit of giggles as she looked at such a gentle sight in front of her. "You've gone soft, Dark. That boy is just that important to you, huh?" she rose an eyebrow, she curved her fingers in a suggestive manner, looking back at the boy and seeing his flushed reaction. "So you want him _like that_ as well." She confirmed seeing the Vanguard all but throw himself off the cliff. He whistled after seeing a long silver colored dragon ride underneath him. He looked back at the witch with a glare before safely finding himself upon the ground.

"Thank you, my friend," Dark thanked the Kagero unit in front of him, before rushing over to where the boy was. The dragon flew back through the sky, such a freedom gracing its features as it appeared to fly straight towards the heavens.

"Ruuff, Rufff, ruff!" Wingal called out running away from the larger Vanguard coming towards him. Ren simply blinked, what could be wrong?

A shiver ran down the younger boy's body the second he looked right up to the older male right in front of him. He could feel Dark's breathing right over his lips, the man moved back, not giving into anything Ren craved. "What have I told you about coming here without giving me even the slightest notice?"

Ren breathed, standing up from his position, pouting. "You scared my Wingal away."

"Idiot! Don't just dodge the question," Blaster Dark said annoyed, a familiar twitch coursing through his skin, right under his eye.

"You should lighten up," Ren advised, leaning his body over towards the Vanguard. Their hips clashed together, a groan escaping Dark's lips. "It's my birthday after all.."

Blaster Dark took all the restraint he had to push the boy away from him. "And it's also a time when you people, should be asleep. Do you want to just sleep through the day or something? And you still haven't answered the first question" The shadow Paladin held his ground, cross his arms under his chest and looking at the boy in front of him.

Ren sighed, a hand under his cheek, glittering eyes trying to look into the older man. He didn't seem to budge. "I guess you could say, I knew you'd say no at the time..and I really wanted to see you," Ren admitted, a sadistic grin spreading on his features seeing the older man flustered again. Knowing he was the one to cause it, lead to so much more satisfaction.

Blaster Dark knelt down slightly in front of the boy, admitting defeat, he crept a hand firmly grasped around Ren's waist. He hoisted the boy up and over his shoulders, proceeding to carry him. Ren tried to writhe his way out of the man's grip but he remained much stronger, his hands pounded to the back of the man, beating them against him.

"I'm not a child!" Ren pouted, proceeding in trying to pry himself away. "I'm 18-"

"I get it already," Blaster Dark, sighed, "Still you're the same Ren, a day's difference hasn't changed anything.."

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Ren asked, looking back to see the back of the stoic man's face.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" Dark chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean? Hey answer me you're supposed to be _my_ _vanguard_ remember!?" Ren shouted the words and as quickly as they spat out he wanted to take them back. Emerald eyes glazed over with a certain kind of stillness, the irises darkening, and he merely looked away from the boy.

The arrived to what looked like a secluded cave of some sorts, Ren glancing around himself. Blaster Dark turned the knob on the old wooden door before them, to reveal what looked like a small cabin. There were blankets spread out on the ground, a soft couch in the middle of the room surrounding by it's own wooden furniture.

Ren looked around in awe, eyes widening, he'd never seen where his loved one lived before.

Blaster Dark's eyes looked lifeless against the boy's removing the black armor and padding around his arms. He took off the dark helmet, shaking his head to reveal raven locks. He glared at Ren. "The Shadow Paladin's and Kagero's are fighting not too far from here, so you can stay here until they're done..then _just get the hell back to your own planet.._"

Ren had never expected those words before. The Shadow Paladin leader, tossed a large white blanket at the boy, nearly forcing it into Ren's arms.

Blaster Dark refused to say a word, propping his sacred sword to the side of his home, and removing the hard metal armor all across his body. Ren watched with interest, Blaster Dark, never showed him where he lived nor allowed to see him while he was undressing, no matter how insignificant the change seemed. Was he giving up being shy? Ren snorted, eyes glaring down. Or, did he stop caring anymore?

"Dark-chan?" Ren tried

"..." Dark refused to answer, sitting down upon the couch like object leaning down to release the braces around his legs, one by one removing them. His eyes looking anywhere but at the boy.

"Blaster Dark." He called again, yet to no avail.

"Hey, do you really want me to leave then?" Ren asked, seeing the man still taking off the amor around his tors. The red-head glared back at the man, hand sealing the knob on the door in front of him. Blaster Dark must have had the reflexes of a god being right behind the boy at the sound of a click.

His hand eneveloped over the younger boy's looking straight through him. "Where are you going, now?" his deepening voice reaching barely above a whisper. The words did more than just reach Ren's ears, they penetrated themselves straight inside of him. _Where do I plan to go now? Away from Blaster Dark when I didn't even consider why he was acting up, what am I thinking?_

If he wanted to transport his spirit back to his own world, he could do that pretty much anywhere. Yet, here he was running away. "Didn't you want me to go..?" Ren asked, a blatant look of disappointment on his face, lips curling down.

"Don't give me that, you're the one who's only looking at this," Dark emphasized hand motioning between the distance in their bodies, "as some kind of game"

"What are you talking about?" Ren blinked twice, the overwhelming feeling to just open the damn lock on the door as he felt himself pressed against it. Dark held an arm around out to the side of Ren, flipping him around so they were face to face.

"You know what I'm talking about," Blaster Dark continued, his voice in pure mockery, "_My Vanguard.."_

Ren felt himself shaking, he had never seen rage rage building into Dark, a fire lit right under his eye. Never before had he been looked at like that, felt such an underlying plea and desperation in the man's voice. "You're just a fighter right? I'm merely you're vanguard to do whatever you see fit..Isn't that right? You come to me without a second thought, not worrying about where I am or what I'm doing. I'm just expected to save you, entertain you...until you move onto something new, _a new toy to play with_.." Dark confessed, the words falling from his lips as if they were sheer poison. He couldn't do anything more than look away, grip on the boy gone as he walked across the room/

"Wait-" Ren called out reaching his hand out as far as he could just missing Dark, _his Dark. _He shook his head, face feverish, and eyes shaking. "That's what this is about? Yes you are my vanguard and in the tournaments..but that's not why I come here constantly! It's not why you were the first thing I think of when I wake up or-" Ren flushed, that not meaning to come out, he waved it away. The red-head missed the way the paladin's eyes could only widen and soften in front of him.

"Ren.."

"I just want to see you!" Ren shouted out, he stretched both arms out to his side as wide as he could. "This. This is my world. Ever since I got involved with Psyqualia and the Shadow Paladin's you have been all I could think about..I thought I wanted to just impress Kai or Make the other psyqualia user into my own..I-I couldn't help but think of you, That night..when you first kissed me, I almost hated you. As from then on I started to understand just what my world revolved around.."

Blaster Dark listened attentively giving a nod for the boy to go on, a part of him still skeptical. Maybe a routine to keep him around? Or..no that wasn't Ren's style, he wouldn't go to such an extent not-his Ren. _I still haven't told him._

"_It revolves around you," _Ren admitted, walking through the walls and distance that had separated the two, clinging to Blaster Dark. "Even though you were joking then..me living in Cray, being near you..but the thought did make me happy," Ren returned to his usual cheshire cat grin, as he felt a hand massaging up and down his back.

"I wish I could tell you I wasn't joking," Blaster Dark admitted to the boy, pressing their bodies so they would touch. "But you and I both know how dangerous that would be, not just living here. Leaving your physical form on earth, who knows what could happen..I can't take the risk of you getting harmed. And yes I'm sorry I will always be your Vanguard, whenever you need me but-what I want.." Dark stopped for a moment, opening the eyes he never knew he closed. One of the most innocent faces was just glowing in front of him. His lips were pursed together and eyebrows crinkled as he was comprehending the words. The truth of the matter.

"..is for you to _become mine_. I've been watching you since the beginning and though there have been many Shadow Paladin users before..I couldn't help but become set on you. I guess you could say,"

And at the pause the two were bound together by the paladin's rough embrace. Ren had no chance of escaping his captor, even if he did want to. His face was awkwardly pressed against the man's chest.

"I really..really do"

Their foreheads pressed up against each other. Dark guided Ren's hand right back over his heart. He couldn't keep track of the beats anymore, they were far too fast now.

"Ren Suzugomori, I-"

Their breathes were intertwining. Lips so close yet so far. Dark knew he was torturing Ren like this but there was no easy way to say this. "I love you-" and at the last syllable, he crushed his lips to the younger boy. He completely ravished him, a hand digging in through the long red strands of hair. Ren's eyes were wide open, not that he wanted them to, he kept glancing at the calmness in the others demeanor. It looked like that picture..Kai standing next to Sendou Aichi. That same calmness.

He asked for entrance, tongue tickling the gap between the boy's lips. There was no chance for a protest as he couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear to hear Ren's words for even the slightest bit of rejection. He needed this. Blaster Dark's tongue plunged into the depths of Ren's mouth.

"Ah..Mm~" Ren all but cooed out the muffled words against the man. He hoped he would understand from that he wanted this just as much, why he didn't resist. It was all okay. Though the tingling feeling in his mouth was something to get used to. Dark had only deepened their kisses two or three times, at most. He always would pull away within a second, before the true pleasure could be felt from it.

The red-head shut his eyes closed, a hand cradling the back of Dark's neck. He opened his mouth wider, sticking his own tongue out and fighting in their round of dominance. Ren's tongue stuck out and over the older boy's own. The two tongues began circling around each other.

Blaster Dark pulled out only to lick, hold and suck upon Ren's upper lick. He held it captive with his own lips and began nipping and sucking until the boy cried out his name. "Aheh, heh Dark" Ren was breathing hard, mischief still sparkling in his eyes, he guided Blaster Dark's hand which was around his side south.

Dark felt Ren's movement, and his hand inching closer and closer to Ren's backside. His hand was stopped at the boy's butt, fingers curling around it. "Mmmmnnn Dark~" Re moaned out roughly, his voice practically screaming out the words. Dark released the boy's lip and backed away. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Ren had asked, that sadistic little smirk, he knew just how to get the man riled up. "I know _you've wanted_ to,"

Blaster Dark scoffed, "I'm not doing this just for some kind of physical satisfaction, Ren"

Ren grinned, knowing he would win this war. "But you still wanted to. To make me yours..You even said so yourself, so why not just give in now."

Dark sighed turning away from the devil's spawn standing right in front of him. "Ah, hey!" he shouted out feeling Ren's teeth bite into his mouth sensitive areas on his neck, Ren was lifting up the hem on Dark's shirt, trying to pry it off the best he could. "You'll help me won't you?" Ren asked his eyes flittering.

Blaster Dark was this close to losing all his restraint. "It's just I-hey watch it," he proceeded seeing Ren work his ministrations licking and sucking in the same spot of Blaster Dark's neck, leaving a small red mark.

"Now you're mine as well," Ren winked at the man, who finally gave into taking off his own shirt, revealing the well toned, scarred skin underneath. The cloth thrown to the side landing somewhere near his armor.

"Hey, listen to me" Dark placed both of his hands upon either of Ren's shoulders. He relaxed in his hold seeing the boy stop, eyes looking into his. Dark nervously brushed a hand through the messy raven locks, nervously. "This isn't just about me, you have to need this two..or there's no point in it all," Dark seemed rather confirmed on the notion. He noticed a small hand slip into his own, Ren leaned up placing a kiss upon his cheek. That same area burned. Ren laughed, and had that laugh always been so beautiful?

"You're just too serious, of course I do. I said it before you've become my world, it's only natural I love you back," Ren admitted, lips piercing down upon the marked skin on the paladin's neck. He licked around the spot, before lowering himself onto his knees.

Ren leaned up cupping Dark's manhood right through the clothing. It hardly helped any as the feeling was still killing him and his clothes felt much too tight now. Ren licked his lips, seeing such a bashful man in front of him. The leader of the Shadow Paladin was looking so fierce and heartless in battle; now just reduced to a flustered mess before his eyes. It was absolutely delicious.

A slender hand trickled down the older man's pants, he could feel the pre-cum already seeping through. Ren slid down the zipper, leaving only the man's boxers, he looked up at him, that evil smirk. Blaster Dark shook his head, knowing how dominant the boy liked to act. Ren pulled down the dark grey boxers covering Dark's crotch and sliding them down to his ankles. Ren grinned.

"Aughh, fu-fuck, don't just take it like that!" Dark groaned out, seeing the younger male on his knees, mouth engulfing all of Blaster Dark.

"You know I too really wanted to do this," Ren looked up again at him, that white glow in his eye. Ren sucked him down, lips not stopping until hitting the older man's hilt. He remained there, enjoying the view before him. Dark was losing his composure and curled his fingers into Ren's head holding him there. "So hearing that does turn you on?" Ren teased letting go of the man's cock, a loud popping sound following.

Ren looked up at him, and felt hands guiding his lips right back over it again. Ren complied and only for the moment when Dark seemed as though he truly lost it did he refrain, only slightly licking up and down Blaster Dark's shaft.

"Damn Sadist!" Dark called out, hands still entangled in Ren's hair. He was so close. Ren continued his taunting, feeling quite pleased as he managed to get the man cursing out every word known to him at the tease.

Dark used his remaining composure to push the red-head's face away from his crotch. He untangled his fingers from the boy's hair.

"We can't have that," Dark, still flushed, looked in front of the boy. Wanting so damn badly to have that contact again. He tugged at the red fabric over Ren's chest. The boy only giggled, "So that turns you on even more,"

Dark rolled his eyes. "It just seems unnatural if you're dressed..and," The raven haired man, grinned wickedly. "I need to have you feeling good as well,"

Ren for once was at a loss of words, his mouth was wide opened into an 'O' shape before he returned the smile. Ren quickly tossed away his sweatshirt, followed by his slacks, and left the rest to Blaster Dark. As the older male removed the briefs covering Ren's own erection, they had resumed their activities. Dark backed Ren up until his legs collided against the back of the couch.

The red-head, grinned feeling the man pressed right on top of him, their hips dying from the friction. Their erections rubbed together, and Dark started a passionate kiss with Ren once again. He lifted two fingers up to the boy's lips.

Ren had sucked them down quickly, licking up and down the few inches of length. Dark felt himself harden, he returned the favor, by placing it in as softly and slowly as he could.

Still Ren's usual pleasure filled face was scrunched together, his eyes closed shut. "Ngghhh" Ren groaned feeling the second finger press into him. The red head continued breathing in and out, the feeling so different, he felt as if he was being torn apart. A few tears threatened to come out of his eyes. Dark shook his head removing them. "I know this is your first time so tell me when you're hurting okay?"

Ren tried to form his lips to smile, but could only odd. "B-but, I want this!" Ren cried out, attempting to finger himself as Dark stopped. He sucked down his own fingers, looking quite desperate and flushed.

"Just relax," Blaster Dark responded, eyes scanning his surroundings, there had to be some kind of lotion or something to act as a lubricant in here. He scanned the room, looking towards the connecting kitchen and seeing a blue bottle of lubricant sitting out on the shelf, a bow on it.

"Damn Witch," Dark said, though not entirely mad at the situation she did prepare them for. He had only heard the wildest rumors about her Vanguard Fighter, and what kind of influence the human had on her.

The raven haired man returned looking ,at the boy, sprawled out in front of him. He took out the bottle of lubricant spreading them gently over the two fingers. Ren winced at the impact, but slowly relaxed as the first finger began moving in and out of him. The second finger hurt a bit more, Ren moaned out to him.

"Don't stop though." Ren asked desperately, he felt the two fingers scissor inside of him, and his heart started to quicken. His ass had never felt so hot inside. "m-more" Ren would call feeling the skilled fingers reach such a sensitive spot.

The pleasure stopped soon, and Ren leaned up on his elbows to look at his lover. He gulped seeing the size of the man's cock again, knowing this time it was going inside him and not just his mouth. Still a part of him wanted to salivate just looking at his lover's throbbing member. Ren bit down on his lip.

Dark returned with his well lubricated cock, he aligned his hip so the head was tapping against the boy's entrance. Ren's anus was starting to twitch, he looked away, trying his best to laugh it off. Dark looked into him. "No it's fine, there's no turning back now right?" Ren joked legs wrapping around Dark's waist bringing their bodies closer.

Dark pressed his lips against Ren, attempting a distraction, as the head entered inside the boy. Ren could have sworn his world went black, he titled his head back, only to be kissed further by his lover. The feeling was expanding him so much, the head and body of his lover's cock being much bigger than the two fingers.

"Ahhh, nnngh, ahhh, Fuck! Fuck, just put it all in already" Ren was a panting mess beneath the raven haired man, hardly able to look him in the eyes. He could just feel the remaining length slide it's way inside. He breathed hard and arched his back against the cushions beneath him. "Ahh..mmnn, it's a lot bigger than I thought," Ren panted out, that damn smirk, still teasing his lovers at all times.

"You're tight," Dark responded, his hilt slamming tight against the boy's walls. That loud, provocative and wet, plop was heard in the contact. Both of the men were flustered and beyond composure. Dark took the notion to grab the boy's hips, slowly moving in and out of the boy and searching for the right spot.

"Mnn, nnn, Dark, I-" Ren closed his eyes, hands grabbing behind his lover's head and sealing him into a kiss. He tightened himself, legs wrapped tightly around his lover's waist, he felt the cock only slip deeper inside of him. His eyes were glazed over with lust at the point.

Dark would slowly come out of him, leaving him empty only to come back in that little bit harder. "Is that all you've got?" Ren would taunt his older lover. The man rose an eyebrow "Oh no chance in hell," he grinned.

Dark slammed inside the boy over and over again quickening to a pace he couldn't even keep track of. He had been in and out of that boy several times, each thrust coming out a little longer, only to slide back in with much more force and passion.

"Ahh.~" Ren purely moaned, his most pleasured spot being hit dead on. Seeing him so happy only encouraged Dark to pull out and in. Sometimes taunting the boy, landing right next to his pleasure spot, and dead on the next.

Dark flipped the two over feeling his own climax begin to come. He had Ren lying on his side before him, and slid right back into the boy's entrance, arms wrapping around his lover. His lips teased the younger boy's skin on his neck, determined to leave his mark. Meanwhile his hands were busy pumping the boy, seeing him all but scream out, "I'm close!"

Dark knew, nodding before pulling out and this time hitting him rough and fast right against his prostrate. "Ah, Fuck, Dark- you-you're so rough now," Ren pointed out, still seeming slightly amused. The older male only continued to pump the boy and thrust into him, trying to end this the best way possible. He wanted Ren to double over with pleasure, hearing his name on the boy's lips.

Hitting the prostrate had it's pleasures, Ren was getting much tighter against him and even continued to stroke himself. "So good," he panted out. Dark thought of taunting the boy, as he had always done, but hearing that soft panting voice was just to precious. He slammed in and out of the boy landing dead on where he needed to be touched. "I-I'm coming-" Ren started, Dark continued the boy's hand jobs taking a few more thrusts to the side. Ren climaxed his cum spreading over the two man's abdomen's cheeks absolutely flushed. "Blaster Dark.." he called out, feeling himself thrusted into again and again before being completely filled by the other man.

"Reh-Ren" The warmth didn't leave even when Dark pulled out of him.

Said Vanguard breathed out, planting a soft kiss upon the boy's mouth, before heading into a connecting room. Ren looked up only to see a damp wipe being wiped around his body. "Well arn't you responsible," Ren called out with a yawn. Dark laughed at his spent lover, he turned to dispose of the wet wipe.

By the time he came back Ren had curled himself up against the couch fast asleep. He leaned down to kiss the boy's temples, sliding into the space next to him and wrapping his arms around the boy. "You too Ren, are my world."

A/N: Hope you enjoy Silverwing123-chan. I'll never play a Shadow Paladin deck the same way again :P Welp good thing I'm a Royal Paladin user hehehe


End file.
